Turquoise Love
by KENzeira
Summary: Ino membenci Gaara yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya. Tapi, apakah Ino benar-benar membenci Gaara setelah laki-laki itu menciumnya tanpa aba-aba? - Fict yang di dedikasikan untukku, dari Gyuururu-kun. RnR plis :D


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

TURQUOISE LOVE © Gyuururu-kun

_Inspiring by Colour of Love_

…

…

Gadis itu memandangi teman sekitarnya, iris _aquamarine_ miliknya memandang Hinata, Ten-ten, Shion, Karin, Temari, dan Sakura yang sedang asik membicarakan masalah pacar.

"Hei Hinata, kudengar kau baru jadian dengan Naruto kemarin, apa itu benar?" Karin menyikut pundak gadis lavender itu.

"_Ha-Hai_. Se-Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, entah kenapa tiba-tiba di-dia menyatakan cintanya padaku," wajah Hinata merona merah saat menceritakan hubungan barunya dengan Naruto.

"Kemarin aku dan Sasuke baru saja jadian _lho_," muka Sakura ikut memerah saat dirinya mulai bercerita.

"_Sugoi_, bagaimana Sakura? Caranya menyatakan cinta?" Shion memegang kedua tangan Sakura melihat senyum manis gadis itu.

"_Dinner _di _Konoha Kōen_, dan seluruh taman itu berhiaskan lilin. Hanya kami berdua saat itu lalu tak lama kemudian ia menyatakannya," wajah Sakura makin merona saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Di taman Konoha yang dijuluki _Little Pieces of Heaven_ maksudmu? Ternyata laki-laki sedingin dia bisa romantis juga tidak seperti Shikamaru," Temari menggeleng menyadari kalau pacarnya tidak pernah seromantis Sasuke.

"Eh? Kalau begitu hanya Ino di kelas ini yang belum punya pacar?" Ten-ten menunjuk Ino yang langsung _dropdown_.

Tiba-tiba dua orang pria masuk ke ruang kelas itu, seorang berambut merah dengan tatto _Kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya dan juga seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pendek di belakangnya.

"Gaara-_kun_," para wanita yang asik bergosip tadi tiba-tiba terpana melihat salah seorang pangeran di kelas mereka datang.

"Hn. Wanita seperti Ino memang takkan pernah bisa punya pacar seumur hidup," Gaara tersenyum tipis karena ia sekilas mendengar pembicaraan tadi dan membuat Ino tertunduk lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tulisan di kepala Ino yang membuatnya memandang Gaara dengan penuh kebencian.

_**# .Sabaku no Gaara detected #**_

"Apa katamu? Coba ulangi sekali lagi!" Ino datang ke depan Gaara dan menatapnya penuh amarah.

"T-A-K L-A-K-U, bagaimana kau bisa mengejanya?" Gaara tersenyum tipis membuat Ino makin bertambah marah.

"Aku benar-benar tidak terima dikatakan seperti itu oleh orang sepertimu."

"Hn. Itulah kenyataan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bertengkar lagi," Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya melihat kedua temannya itu tak pernah rukun.

"Dasar rambut merah."

"Tch. Ikat pirang."

"Kalian akrab sekali," Karin tersenyum melihat Ino dan Gaara yang saling tarik remas rambut masing-masing.

"Huh, tidak akan," ucap keduanya yang kemudian saling membuang muka.

"Dan memang hal seperti itu susah diakui," tambah Temari yang sedikit tertawa melihat kebiasaan mengganggu adiknya bila bertemu dengan Ino.

Ino pun duduk kembali ke kursinya begitu pula dengan Gaara. Anehnya walaupun tidak pernah akur tapi Ino dan Gaara duduk bersebelahan. Sedangkan Sai juga duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di sebelah bangku Ino setelah puas melihat cekcok di pagi hari kedua _pasangan tak serasi_ itu.

Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku no Gaara adalah teman sejak SD, pertama bertemu waktu umur semuda itu Gaara selalu mengejek Ino dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan membuat Ino mencap Gaara sebagai musuh terbesarnya. Mereka selalu bertengkar yang tentunya dimulai kata-kata dingin Gaara yang ditanggapi secara '_Over_' oleh Ino.

**xxx**

Guru Kakashi masuk dan mengajar pelajaran bahasa seperti biasa, terlihat Sai agak gelisah begitu Kakashi memberikan tugas menerjemahkan sebuah wacana di hal 229 ke dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia pun melirik Ino di kejauhan yang terlihat mulai selesai dengan tugasnya, karena walaupun Ino terlihat biasa-biasa saja tetapi bahasa merupakan pelajaran kesukaan Ino sehingga tugas seperti ini hanyalah _kacang_ baginya. Begitu Ino selesai dengan tugasnya Sai pun mulai menyapanya.

"Ano~ eh Yamanaka-_san_. Bolehkah aku meminjam ehm buku paket milikmu? _Gomen,_ tapi aku lupa membawanya," Sai tersenyum ke arah Ino dan membuat wajah Ino merona merah.

'Ahh, Sai kau benar-benar manis,' gumam Ino dalam hatinya.

"Eh bagaimana, Yamanaka-_san_?" Sai sedikit melambai ke wajahnya.

"Te-Tentu, kalau buat Sai buku tugasku pun akan kuberikan," Ino menawarkan membuat Sai kembali tersenyum.

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, akan kucoba kerjakan sendiri. _Arigatou, _I-Ino-_chan_," Sai sedikit tersenyum dan membuat Ino makin terpana.

"Ah, _gomenasai_. Aku jadi melamun, I-Ini Sai!" Ino sadar Sai menyapanya dengan nama depannya kemudian ia menyodorkan buku paketnya pada Sai.

*BUMM*

Sebuah buku tebal tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat di atas meja Sai, membuat Ino dan pria itu terkejut.

"Itu buku paketku Sai," Gaara menyapa Sai di seberang Ino.

"E-Eh? _De-Demo_, Gaara-_san_, bukankah kau belum selesai mengerjakan?" Sai menggaruk sedikit kepalanya menyadari kebaikan Gaara yang tiba-tiba.

"Hn. Kau mau apa tidak?" Gaara menatap dingin Sai dan disambut senyum dari pria itu.

"_Hai_," Sai pun memulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Dilain sisi Gaara menarik meja Ino mendekat kesampingnya.

"Tch _baka_, aku pinjam buku paketmu. Aku belum selesai mengerjakan ini," sapa Gaara pada Ino.

"E-Eh? Salahmu sendiri yang meminjamkannya pada Sai. Aku tak mau meminjamimu," Ino membuang wajah tetapi buku paketnya sudah dirampas oleh Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino mencoba menarik kembali bukunya yang dipertahankan Gaara.

"Ada keributan apa ini?" Kakashi menegur Ino dan Gaara yang sedang bertengkar ria.

"Anak ini tidak membawa buku paket dan mencoba merebut punyaku _sensei_," sahut Gaara dan membuat Ino menganga lebar.

"Ap-Apa katamu? Kau yang-"

*BUK*

Kakashi memukul pelan kepala Ino dengan buku oranye miliknya dan menghela nafas mengetahui tingkah muridnya yang ternyata seperti itu.

"Cukup kata-katanya. Hukuman bagi yang tidak membawa buku paket cukup berdiri di lorong hingga pelajaranku selesai," Kakashi kembali duduk ke tempatnya dan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping menyuruh Ino untuk segera keluar.

**xxx**

Ino menggigit-gigit jarinya dan sesekali memegangi kakinya yang terasa kesemutan karena terlalu lama berdiri. Wajahnya tambah merah saat beberapa siswa dan siswi yang ijin ke toilet melewatinya dan menertawainya.

"Akan kubunuh… Akan kubunuh pria itu… Aku takkan pernah memaafkannya," Ino menunduk dan terus mengepalkan tangannya. Hingga suara bel pun mengakhiri penderitaannya seiring teman-teman sekelasnya berhamburan keluar menuju kantin.

Begitu melihat Gaara keluar Ino langsung menyergapnya dan kemudian mencengkram kerah baju Gaara membuat pria itu sedikit terkejut.

"KAUU?"

"Maaf kau siapa?" Gaara sedikit tersenyum dan melirik atas bawah diri Ino.

"Hei lihat, mereka bermesraan di depan kelas," oceh Naruto dan yang lain melihat Ino mencengkram kerah baju Gaara.

"Heh, sayang aku tak punya pacar," Kiba tersenyum tipis sambil melirik ke arah Gaara.

"Aku baru tahu kalau mereka berdua pacaran," sahut Sasuke yang mengikuti Naruto dan yang lain dibelakang.

"Mungkin mereka sudah lama memulainya," Shino menambahi.

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN? _BAKA_!" Ino berteriak keras membuat Naruto dan yang lain mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya banyak urusan. _Jaa Ne_," Gaara pun melepaskan cengkraman Ino.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai," Ino mencoba mengejar Gaara tapi ia sudah di halangi oleh beragam wanita dari berbagai kelas yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_, ayo kita makan siang sama-sama," ajak salah seorang gadis dari kelas sebelah bernama Matsuri tapi lama Gaara tak menanggapinya.

"Ayolah, Gaara-_kun_. Bagaimana kalau aku yang traktir," sapa gadis yang lain.

"_Ikuze, _Sai!" Gaara melihat Sai yang tengah berdiri menunggunya kemudian ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Eh, Gaara-_san_. Sebaiknya kau jangan bersikap dingin seperti itu." Sai ikut bicara melihat para gadis yang memohon-mohon makan bersama dengannya.

"_Urusai_," ucap Gaara lagi. Sementara Ino hanya meleletkan lidahnya melihat Gaara dari samping dikerubungi bagaikan gula.

'Apa bagusnya pria itu?' tanya Ino dalam hati kecilnya yang kemudian ia mulai melewati Gaara. Tapi Gaara dan Ino sejenak berpandangan saat Ino melewatinya. Iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino bertemu pandang dengan _turquoise_ milik Gaara.

'Ga-Gawat, dia memandangku,' gumam Ino lagi kemudian mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin.

_**at canteen**_

"Dimana?-Dimana?-Dimana?" Ino memicingkan matanya mencari masakan spesial sang koki yang selalu diidam-idamkannya. Selain harga yang ringan bagi kantung juga nikmat di mulut.

"Dimana _mozzarella sandwich _itu?" Ino pun akhirnya menemukan makanan favoritnya yang hanya tertinggal satu itupun terlihat sudah dingin pula.

"_Shefu-dono_, aku beli _mozzarella sandwich_ itu!"

"_**Shefu-dono**_**, aku beli **_**mozzarella sandwich**_** itu!**"

Sayang sekali Gaara mendahului Ino dan membawa makanan kesukaannya pergi, sedangkan Ino jatuh bersimpuh dan mencoba menggapai makanan terakhirnya dari kejauhan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku memesan itu lebih dulu, lagipula sejak kapan kau suka _sandwich _macam ini? Bukankah yang sering kulihat kau lebih senang makan _Neapolitan Pizza_ itu?"

"Siapa cepat dia yang dapat," Gaara tersenyum tipis membuat Ino hilang kendali.

"EKH, KEMBALIKAN!" Ino mencoba menggapai tangan kanan Gaara yang menggenggam makanannya tetapi kepalanya di tahan oleh tangan kiri laki-laki itu.

"Katakan: 'Aku mohon, maukah kau memberikan _mozzarella sandwich _ini kepadaku Gaara-kun?' katakanlah itu terlebih dahulu dan mungkin aku akan memberikanku satu gigitan," Gaara kembali tersenyum dan membuat Ino tertunduk.

"_BAKA_- Selama aku masih bernafas, aku takkan pernah sekalipun menyebutkan kata-kata seperti itu," Ino menatap marah Gaara yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengganggunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _Sayonara_," Gaara menggigit perlahan _sandwich_ itu hingga tiap detiknya benar-benar menyiksa Ino, lalu _sandwich_ itu pun akhirnya habis.

"Kau sangat sangat kejam," Ino kehilangan harapannya. Makanan terakhir yang begitu diharapkannya kini telah jatuh ke perut lain.

"Ino-_chan_."

Ino menoleh ke arah Sai yang berlari ke arah Gaara dan dirinya. Kemudian Sai membungkuk menyentuh kedua lututnya sebentar menarik nafas panjang lalu Sai mulai bicara.

"Kucari kau kemana-mana Ino. Sebenarnya-"

*KRYUUUT*

Wajah Ino kontan memerah saat suara dari perutnya yang paling dalam keluar. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sai tertawa kecil.

"Ini, _mozzarella sandwich_. Kau pasti lapar 'kan? _Gomen_, aku membuat kau terkena hukuman dari Kakashi-_sensei_," Sai memberikan _sandwich_ itu pada Ino yang mengeluarkan super _puppy eyes_nya begitu mendapatkan kebaikan Sai.

"Hiks…Hiks…Sai memang hangat, baik dan juga manis, tidak seperti pria yang dingin itu," Ino sedikit menyindir Gaara yang memalingkan mukanya dari Ino. Ino pun mengambil roti lapis di tangan Sai, akan tetapi-

*HAP … KRAUP… KRAUP… KRAUP…*

-Gaara merampasnya dari tangan Ino yang sedang terpana memandangi kepergian Sai dan memakan roti itu dengan segera hingga mulutnya pun sedikit belepotan bahkan membuat ia bersendawa. Ino kembali mencoba menggapai makanan yang telah habis di makan oleh orang yang paling di bencinya itu.

"Hn. Sudah habis," Gaara menyeka sedikit keju yang tersisa di bibirnya.

"Kau… Kau memang iblis!" Ino memukul-mukul dada Gaara dan membuat pria itu menghela nafas.

"Aku tak tahan lagi dengan sikapmu. Padahal dia memberikan itu padaku tapi kenapa kau tega melakukannya? _BAKA-BAKA-BAKA-BAKA…_" Ino terus menerus memukul dada laki-laki bertato _kanji ai_ itu akan tetapi tentu saja pukulan lemahnya itu tak ada efek sedikitpun bagi Gaara. Setelah selesai melampiaskan amarahnya Ino dengan segera berlari kembali ke kelas.

_**at the class**_

Ino hanya terdiam menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, sementara itu Hinata datang mendekatinya dan menyapanya yang terlihat kurang sehat.

"Emn, Ino-_chan_. _Daijobu_? Ka-Kamu terlihat sakit?" Hinata membelai sedikit rambut Ino dan menyadarkan gadis yang sedih bermurung ria itu.

"La-lapar sekali," Ino memperlihatkan wajah tak berdayanya pada Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tersenyum.

"I-Ini Ino-_chan_ cobalah bekalku, ta-tapi ini bukan keju _mozzarella _kesukaanmu melainkan _appenzeller_," Hinata menyodorkan roti isi miliknya pada Ino dan langsung dimakan habis oleh Ino.

"Keju ini enak sekali Hinata-_chan_, bagaikan makanan dari surga," Ino meneteskan air mata begitu menyadari kalau roti lapis Hinata benar-benar terasa ratusan kali lebih enak ketimbang makanannya yang biasa.

"_Arigatou_, Ino-_chan_. Eh, ku-kulihat kamu dan Gaara-_kun _begitu dekat. Emn, eh Apa-Apakah kalian pacaran?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku membencinya karena dia selalu menggangguku," jawab Ino.

"Seharusnya emn kamu senang Ino-_chan_. Kamu tahu 'kan kalau Gaara itu salah satu pria yang populer di sekolah kita. Tapi di antara semua wanita hanya kamu yang bisa tegur sapa dengannya, Mungkin-"

"Mungkin apa?" sejenak Ino memperlambat kunyahan di mulutnya.

"Mu-Mungkin Gaara-_kun_ menyukaimu," jawab Hinata yang sukses membuat Ino tersedak. Hinata pun segera mengambil air dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Ino.

"_Gomenasai_, Ino-_chan_. Aku membuatmu tersedak," Hinata melihat Ino dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Sudahlah Hinata, kau tidak bisa membuat Ino mengatakan hal yang disebut _naisho no romansu_," Sakura tiba-tiba datang dan tertawa kecil melihat muka Ino yang merah padam.

"_BAKA_- Aku tak pernah ada hubungan apapun dengannya," Ino setengah berteriak ke arah Sakura akan tetapi hanya disambut senyum kecil oleh Sakura.

**xxx**

Ino berjalan lunglai keluar dari kelas, akhirnya pelajaran pun berakhir juga setelah sekian lama ia bertahan. Tak berapa lama Gaara berjalan berdampingan dengannya tetapi Ino tidak memperdulikan apa yang Gaara ingin lakukan sekarang. Tapi tak disangka Ino kalau tiba-tiba Gaara lalu mencegatnya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau mau apa lagi?" Ino tak mau menatap wajah Gaara sekarang, entah kenapa ia sangat membenci sang _babyface_ itu.

"Akmntmf," ucap Gaara samar membuat Ino menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

"Akkkmntf," ulang Gaara.

"APA?" Ino melirik wajah Gaara yang sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak mau memandangnya.

"Aku…Aku minta maaf," Gaara memutar bola matanya karena entah kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu pada Ino dan sukses membuat Ino terkejut.

*PLAK*

Ino menepuk pelan dahi Gaara kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria berambut merah itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat jauh ia berhenti sejenak dan berbalik lagi menatap punggung Gaara.

"Kau tidak sakit 'kan?"

"Tch, aku hanya kasian melihatmu menangisi kue bodoh itu."

"Ukh, kalau soal itu aku takkan pernah memaafkanmu," Ino berbalik dan cemberut mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Bodoh. Kenapa hanya soal kue seperti itu kau terlalu membesar-besarkannya?" Gaara tersenyum dan menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Me-membesar-besarkan? Kenapa kau selalu saja menggangguku dan berkata-kata dingin seperti itu terus?" Ino kembali menatap Gaara dengan marah. "Kalau kau memang ada masalah, katakan saja!" Ino menaikkan nada bicaranya dan membuat beberapa murid yang lewat sedikit memandangi mereka.

"Hn," Gaara sedikit merengut dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lihat kau-" kata-kata Ino terpotong saat Gaara tiba-tiba mendekati Ino dan membuatnya tersudut karena sebelah tangan Gaara menempel di tembok dan membuat jarak yang sangat dekat diantara mereka.

"Dari caramu memandangnya, kau menyukainya bukan? Sayang sekali, Sai itu bukan tipe pria yang menyukai wanita cerewet," Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan memberikan senyuman liciknya.

"Biar saja! Lagipula tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," Ino menyangkal kata-kata Gaara meski diakuinya itu memang benar. Agak lama Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Kalau aku bilang ada hubungannya bagaimana?" sahut Gaara dan membuat Ino memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak memandang Gaara lebih lama lagi.

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku? Sabaku no Gaara?" Ino menatap Gaara dan membalas senyuman liciknya.

Kontan saja wajah Gaara merona, kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino dan menarik tangannya dari dinding lalu menutupi hidungnya dengan pergelangan lengannya. Tentunya hal ini sangat menarik bagi Ino, ini kali pertama ia melihat raut wajah Gaara berubah total saat ia bilang begitu.

Tanpa ada jawaban Gaara meninggalkan Ino, perlahan gadis itupun juga berjalan pulang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang sembari terus menunduk. Entah ia tak tahu apakah yang ia katakan itu salah atau memang fakta. Yang pasti itu cukup menjauhkan Gaara darinya.

*SETTS*

Lamunan Ino buyar seketika saat ia tiba-tiba terpeleset saat ingin menuruni tangga dan langsung jatuh. Parahnya lagi yang didepannya sekarang adalah… Gaara.

*BRAKKKKK*

Ino terjatuh menimpa Gaara dari belakang hingga mereka berdua jatuh sampai dasar tangga. Laki-laki berambut merah itu mengaduh begitupula Ino. Tapi wajah Ino perlahan memerah saat ia sadari ia sedang menindih tubuh Gaara, Ino pun dengan cepat berdiri.

"_Go-Gomenasai_, Gaara-_san_," Ino membungkuk melihat Gaara menggosok kepalanya yang terbentur lantai.

"_Daijobu_?" Gaara langsung memegangi kedua bahu Ino dan membuat muka gadis itu memerah. "Apa kau terluka?" ulang Gaara lagi.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa," Ino tersenyum sambil menggeleng tetapi Gaara malah menaruh tangannya di lipatan kaki Ino dan mengangkatnya. Tentu saja Ino refleks memeluk leher Gaara agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kita ke UKS!" Gaara meneruskan menggendong Ino dengan gendongan ala pengantin itu dan meninggalkan tas mereka terjatuh di lantai sementara Ino hanya bisa terdiam membisu.

_**UKS**_

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya memar dan sedikit luka, aku masih bisa jalan," ucap Ino untuk kesekian kalinya namun tetap tak dihiraukan oleh Gaara.

'Kenapa dia tiba-tiba baik?' gumam Ino saat merasakan tetesan alkohol yang dingin dan sapuan kapas lembut dari Gaara di pergelangan kakinya.

"Akan aku antar pulang," Gaara berdiri setelah selesai mengobati kaki Ino dan berbalik untuk mengambil tasnya.

"_A-Arigatou_," Ino menundukkan mukanya yang merah mendapati sikap Gaara padanya saat ini.

Gaara berbalik dan melirik Ino, dilihatnya muka manis itu lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat muka Ino memerah karena malu dan ia menyukainya, menyukai raut wajah Ino yang seperti itu. Gaara pun mendekati Ino dan mengangkat pelan dagu Ino hingga iris _aquamarine_ milik Ino bertemu dengan iris _turquoise_ miliknya.

*CUP*

Gaara mengecup lembut bibir mungil Ino, perlahan Ino sempat terkejut tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda Ino menolak perlakuan Gaara sehingga Gaara malah meneruskan _french kiss _liarnya dan membuat Ino memejamkan mata. Hingga lama akhirnya Gaara pun tersadar dan melepaskan ciumannya, begitupula dengan Ino yang kemudian terdiam seribu kata karena tak bisa memproses apa yang tadi tengah terjadi.

"Aku pergi mengambil tas kita dulu," Gaara pun meninggalkan Ino yang masih terpana di UKS itu sendirian.

*_Ino Brain : Loading_...50%...65%...80%...90%...100%..._Completed_*

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA…"Ino berteriak karena ia akhirnya sadar apa yang beberapa detik tadi terjadi.

_**Keesokan Harinya**_

Ino menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja selama mata pelajaran guru Kurenai berlangsung. Beberapa pertanyaan baik dari guru Kurenai atau temannya yang lain jarang dijawab Ino. Tentu hal ini sedikit menarik perhatian teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kalian sudah mengerti seluruhnya tentang pembahasan kita kali ini. Kerjakan Uji Kompetensi di halaman 256 untuk tugas rumah," Kurenai pun merapikan beberapa buku pelajaran sembari melirik ke arah Ino yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yamanaka-_san_, kalau sakit segera pergi ke UKS," Kurenai mendekati Ino dan menyadari kalau raut wajah Ino sedari tadi sangatlah merah.

"U-UKS? Ba-Baik _sensei_, ta-tapi a-aku tak perlu sampai kesitu lagi," Ino segera mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan muka hingga telinganya yang kembali bertambah merah.

"Lagi?" Kurenai menatap curiga Ino.

"_I-ie, Daijobu_," Ino segera mengelak mencoba mengakhiri dialog dengan guru biologinya itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Jagalah kesehatanmu Yamanaka-_san_!" Kurenai meninggalkan Ino yang akhirnya menghela nafas lega. Tapi ingatannya kembali terbayang saat guru Kurenai menyebutkan kata-kata 'UKS'.

'Padahal aku membencinya, tapi kenapa? Kenapa saat dia melakukan itu, perasaanku berdebar-debar?' gumam Ino lagi.

Sebenarnya ini adalah saat-saat istirahat tetapi sedari tadi Ino masih saja menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja. Dari kejauhan pun Sakura, Ten-ten, Hinata, Karin, Shion dan Temari menatap khawatir padanya.

"A-Ano~ Ap-Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ino?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya kemudian kembali melirik sahabatnya dari kejauhan. Tetapi Karin malah tersenyum senang dan membuat Ten-ten dan yang lain bingung.

"Mungkin aku tahu penyebabnya," Karin sedikit menutupi senyumnya dengan pergelangan tangannya sambil terus melirik Ino.

"Eh? Kau tahu?" Ten-ten menatap Karin dengan penasaran.

"Kemarin dia pulang bersama adikmu," Karin menyikut Temari dan sontak membuat yang lain terkejut.

"Ja-Jadi Ino dan Gaara-_kun_ sudah-"

"Kalian pacaran 'kan? Ino?" Ten-ten tiba-tiba mendekati menarik kursi Ino kebelakang dan membuat gadis pirang itu terkejut.

"E-EH? SI-SIAPA YANG PACARAN?" Ino langsung mengelak kata-kata Ten-ten dengan sangat '_Over_'.

"Humn, lihat 'kan ucapanku tepat sasaran. Memang susah pacaran dengan pria populer seperti Gaara. Kau ini selalu saja bilang benci tetapi sebenarnya sangat menyukainya 'kan?" Ten-ten mengangkat jari kelingkingnya dan membuat wajah Ino kembali merona karena malu.

*BRAK*

"BAKA- AKU TAK MENYUKAI GAARA. AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA, AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI SEMUA SIKAPNYA PADAKU!" Ino langsung menggebrak mejanya dan setengah berteriak ke arah Ten-ten.

Tetapi Ten-ten tidak memandangnya melainkan memandang seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Seorang pria berambut merah dengan tatto _Kanji 'Ai'_ didahinya. Begitupula dengan Sakura, Karin, Shion, dan Temari sedikit terkejut saat Gaara, Naruto dan yang lain tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas.

"Hmh," Ino menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap cemberut Gaara. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Gaara pasti akan membalas kata-katanya.

Tapi reaksi Gaara diluar perkiraan Ino. Gaara hanya membisu dan menghela sedikit nafasnya, ia memutar bola matanya dan mengalihkan pandangan 'tak percayanya' dari Ino. Dan Ino pun terkejut saat Gaara berbalik dan berjalan pergi setelah menabrak bahu Naruto.

"Hoi?" Naruto memanggil Gaara yang terus menjauh dari kelas itu.

"Emn, kata-katamu keterlaluan Ino," Shion menatap Ino seolah dia adalah penjahat sekarang. Sementara Ino hanya membisu mendapati sikap Gaara yang seperti itu.

'Ke-kenapa kau tak membalas? Bukankah kau juga membenciku? Harusnya kau balas ucapanku tadi,' rintih hati Ino saat mengingat kembali seperti biasa hal yang ia selalu katakan pada Gaara tetapi baru kali ini mereka tak bertengkar setelahnya.

Ino pun berlari keluar kelas dan mengejar Gaara. Ia berlari mencoba menyusul Gaara meski ia tak tahu dimana tapi yang pasti ia harus mengejarnya. Hanya Gaara yang bisa menjawab ragam pertanyaannya sekarang.

_**Stairs…**_

Ino berlari melirik ke segala arah hingga mendapati Gaara tengah berjalan pelan menuruni tangga, diputarnya lagi kenangan saat ia harus terjatuh menimpa Gaara.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" teriak Ino dan berhasil menghentikan langkah Gaara. Tapi laki-laki kembali berjalan turun tak menghiraukan kata-kata Ino.

*TES … TES*

"Ap-Apa… Apa maksudmu?" Ino menghapus air mata yang terus menetes di pelupuk matanya dan kali ini Gaara berhenti saat menyadari suara Ino yang sedikit parau.

"Ka-katakan..hiks…, katakan sesuatu! Sampai kapan kau puas menggangguku? Kenapa…hiks…Ke-kenapa kau selalu membuatku kesal?" Ino menutupi penuh kedua matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku jadi selalu memikirkanmu," ucap Ino lagi dan membuat Gaara terkejut lalu membalikkan badannya.

"I-Ini salahmu…hiks…hiks…tiba-tiba baik padaku dan juga menciumku, salahmu membuat perasaan aneh ini muncul," Ino terus meneteskan air mata dan keadaaan kini berbalik sehingga Gaara yang merasa bersalah sekarang.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriak Ino yang menurunkan pergelangan tangannya karena tak sanggup lagi membendung air mata yang sedemikian banyak itu, Ino menangis dan terus menangis.

Gaara menghela nafas kemudian naik kembali keatas menghampiri Ino yang sedang menangis keras kemudian menepuk kepala Ino hingga gadis itu pun membuka matanya yang terpejam. Gaara menyentuhkan dahinya dan dahi Ino hingga jarak wajah mereka benar-benar dekat sekarang.

Ino terpaku, sedikit air mata masih menetes melewati pipinya. Ia kembali memejamkan mata saat menyadari sikap Gaara. Tapi Gaara tak menciumnya, meskipun jarak mereka sedekat itu tapi Gaara tak melakukan apapun pada Ino hingga Ino pun membuka matanya kembali.

"Kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab? Kalau begitu… Jadilah pacarku!"

"AH?" Ino mendesah kecil saat Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino. Tak tahu kenapa ada perasaan yang menggelitik di hati Ino. Senang dan juga lega saat Gaara tidak membencinya, hingga ia pun seakan membeku mencoba merasakan hangatnya pelukan dari pria sedingin Gaara.

"Oi? Katakan sesuatu?" Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi pundak Ino yang sedang membeku.

Kedua pipi Ino memerah, ia terdiam. Sementara Gaara perlahan tersenyum melihat reaksi Ino saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

*PUK … PUK*

"Katakan kalau kau juga suka padaku!" Gaara tersenyum senang dan terus menepuk kepala Ino lalu membuat gadis itu tersadar dan kesal.

"Jangan besar kepala! Sudah kubilang aku takkan pernah mau mengatakannya," Ino cemberut dan menepis tangan Gaara tapi tangan putihnya lalu ditangkap dan jemarinya dipegangi oleh Gaara.

"Katakan saja!" Gaara mengecup lembut jemari Ino dan membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

Hati kecil Ino berteriak karena ia tak pernah ingin merasa kalah dengan pria terutama Gaara. Tapi kali ini ia tak peduli lagi dan terpaksa mengalah karena merasa sangat bahagia.

"Aku suka."

"Apa?" Gaara menaruh tangannya diatas telinganya.

"SU…KA…" Ino menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya saat Gaara memaksanya mengulang kata-kata itu.

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan menarik Ino ke pelukannya. Ino pun perlahan membalas pelukan Gaara dan meski ia membenci seorang pria dingin bernama Sabaku no Gaara tapi pada akhirnya ia harus mengakui ia telah terjatuh jauh dalam hangatnya cinta Gaara.

…

…

~OWARI~

Oi, oi, jangan sirik ya, ini cerita yang dibuat oleh my little brother Gyuururu-kun khusus untukku xD

Aku pribadi sangat menyukai cerita ini, bagaimana dengan kalian?

Reviews? :)


End file.
